(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to bicycle stands for pedaling a bicycle while in an upright stationary position. In particular, the present invention relates to a stationary bicycle trainer (dual drive or singular drive) that accommodates any wheel base or size, has lockable quick release means, is light-weight and pivotally compact, and has a tensionable roller.
(2) Background Information
The prior art that relates to this invention are of two general types. They are either road travel simulators whereby both wheels of a bicycle engage one or more rollers causing both wheels to rotate when pedaling the rear drive or they are tri-pod like trainers for the rear of a bicycle that telescope and adjust in various ways to accommodate different size wheels and they are dual drive stationary trainers.
For stationary trainers, the art is headed in a technical direction utilizing computers for tracking time, distance, average speed, top speed, number of calories burned, heart rate, and even tracking previous workout comparisons. All these computer add-ons are a visual motivational means for a work-out and can be added to any bicycle. Motivation is a factor involved in any work-out and ease of hook-up of a bicycle to a trainer can either make or break the motivation.
The prior art pertaining to rear wheel trainers have all attempted to accommodate different size wheels and provide a collapsible quick-release trainer. Thus far, as evidenced in the marketplace, no such quick release trainer exists. The prior art that is truly quick release adds permanent structure to the bicycle for the quick hook-up; this has not been accepted in the marketplace.
The road travel simulators that have rollers for both the front and rear wheels are either too difficult to ride or too cumbersome for easy use. In the prior art most trainers have no tension on the rollers. There are very few patents on dual drive stationary trainers even though, in the marketplace, the trend is toward getting the upper body involved as well. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,426 to Carlson discloses a horizontal and vertical adjustable rear wheel trainer. However, there is no means for tensioning the roller and there is no quick release means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,308 to Nagy illustrates a common practice in the prior art with an attempt at a quick release means. Nagy permanently attaches extra structure to the axle of a bicycle to accomplish a quick release means. This is unacceptable in the industry because of added weight and no one wants to permanently attach anything extra to their bicycle. Nagy provides a roller for the rear wheel to rotate upon but fails to provide a means for tensioning the wheel.
Most of the supportive stand type trainers attach by some means to the axle and support the weight of the bicycle as well as the rider off the ground. The roller is then tightened down onto the tire to cause tension. The more pressure on the tire the harder the work-out. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,981 to Mallin uses this method. This type of roller tensioning and off-the-ground support is a disadvantage in that it does not simulate road conditions and it puts undue stress on the axle as well as on the tire. Pushing against the tire as a means of tensioning the roller is not a good system. It causes unnatural wear on the tire.
In the past two years or so there have been some innovative computer hookups to bicycles and trainers alike that trace time, distance, speed, rpms, even heart rate. Most of these have sensors on the front wheel to take advantage of the short distance from the mounting area on the handle bars of the read out apparatus to the front wheel. Hence, there are cable length savings by not having the sensor on the rear wheel. These very popular read-outs are not possible when the rear wheel trainers are used. If a front and rear roller trainer is used, then distance can be accurately tracked. Most people who train usually ride "X" number of miles. This is a disadvantage for rear wheel trainers.
The prior art on roller trainers simulate road travel, but the average person cannot easily ride the prior art devices without lengthy practice because of lack of up-right support. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,648 to Maurer, III. While some roller trainers show some form of support, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,152 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,983 to Cassoni et al., none have been widely accepted in the industry because of their cumbersome nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 481,751 to Engler shows a trainer wherein the rear wheel is supported and rotatable on two small rollers and the front of the bicycle is supported by two uprights attachable to the front fork. The intent of this invention is for cleaning and displaying purposes. There is no means for tensioning the rollers. It appears to attach to the painted surface of the front fork, which is not desirable. This invention has no means to just support the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 591,969 to Hiekisch discloses a bicycle stand which is adapted to support the rear wheel of a bicycle. The apparatus does not appear to be adapted for training purposes. The intent of this patent is to provide a display stand for a bicycle. There is no means provided for tensioning of the wheel to simulate road travel; hence it is not meant for training purposes. Tools are required to adjust and tighten the nuts for axle width adjustments. The device of Hiekisch is not securable and lockable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,860 to Littig discloses a bicycle roller trainer. The rear wheel of the bicycle is supported between two rollers. The bicycle is connected to the trainer by a clamp situated at a mid portion of the bicycle. It is not quick release and discloses no means for tensioning the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,478 to Raines discloses a rear wheel trainer. The rear wheel of a bicycle is supported by a stand having a roller located thereon. The device of Raines has a tensionable roller that adjusts to the wheel. The axle supports are not quick release and the tension is applied to the wheel of the bicycle and not the roller itself. If a child's bicycle were put on the stand, the rear wheel would be lifted far off the ground in an unnatural riding position. It is more desirable to lower the wheel to the roller. No means to lock the bike to the stand is disclosed in Raines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,809 to Duane discloses a bicycle stand. The rear wheel of the bicycle is situated upon a roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,042 to Nelson discloses a motorcycle training apparatus. Both wheels of a motorcycle are supported by rollers. The front and rear support structure is connected with and endless chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,758 to Lee discloses a bicycle trainer. The rear wheel of a bicycle is supported between two rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,717 to Alexander discloses a bicycle training apparatus wherein the rear wheel is supported by a roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,776 to Dahl discloses a motorcycle riding simulator. The front and rear tires are supported by rollers which are connected by an endless chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,844 to Olmstead et al. discloses a bicycle training device for the rear wheel of a bicycle. The tension is applied to the tire and not the roller. It has no quick release means and has fastening means attached to painted surfaces of the bicycle. These are all undesirable characteristics. Also, a childs bicycle tire would not reach the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,908 to Hangler discloses a bicycle conversion stand. The tri-pod like trainer for the rear wheel of the bicycle is situated upon a roller. Tension is applied by tightening the roller to the bicycle tire. This does not allow smooth rotation of the rear wheel. There is no quick release means. Also, a childs bicycle could not be used on this trainer, hence, all wheels cannot be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,034 to Olesen discloses a stand for converting a conventional bicycle for indoor exercising. The stand includes a roller supporting the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,546 to Omori discloses a bicycle pedal stand. The rear wheel of the bicycle is supported by rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,265 to Berkes discloses a bicycle supportive system. The front and rear wheel of a bicycle are supported by rollers. There is structure attached to the bicycle seat support for securing the bicycle on the system. This invention suffers from lack of quick release means and lack of means to tension the rollers. There is also lack of adjustment for children size wheel bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,308 to Hug discloses a bicycle type of training apparatus. The rear wheel of the bicycle is supported between two rollers. The bicycle is secured to the apparatus by means of support rods attaching to the bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,899 to Alvarez discloses a rear wheel trainer where the tension is applied by sliding the roller closer and tighter to the tire of a bicycle. This is accomplished by kicking the slider and is not an acceptable means of accurate tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,863 to Figueroa discloses an exercising device. A dual drive bicycle is mounted on an exercising device where untensionable rollers are applied to top portions of front and rear tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,365 to Barkhurst discloses an exercise device. A stand for a bicycle supports the rear wheel of the bicycle between two rollers. Upright support members attach to the bicycle seat support frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,898 to McLerran et al. discloses a bicycle exercising means and method. A rear wheel of a bicycle is supported by a stand. A flywheel is applied to a side of the rear tire to provide drag. The flywheel is slidably adjustable to provide more or less centrifugal force to tension the wheel; while innovative, the device of McLerran et al. is cumbersome. Also, different fittings are necessary to accommodate different hubs. The invention suffers from lack of quick release means and lack of means to tension the rollers. There is also lack of adjustment for children size wheel bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,194 to Previtali discloses a bag portable bicycle training apparatus. A foldable bicycle trainer has structure to support a rear wheel of a bicycle wherein the bicycle tire rests upon a roller. Previtali falls to provide a true quick release means. His type of axle attachment is not convenient nor quick to install or release. This type of attachment, during use, further tightens itself onto the axle and is then impossible to detach without the use of a tool. There is no means to attach the very popular wind load simulator fan for a means of tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,386 to Sackl discloses an exercise device. A rear wheel of a bicycle is supported between two rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,597 to Adler discloses a bicycle support device. What appears to be a jack stand is connected to the bicycle frame near the pedal crank. The stand has a roller in frictional engagement with a side of a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,742 to Baatz discloses a windload simulator for a bicycle. A stand is provided for supporting the rear wheel of a bicycle off the ground. A windload simulator has a roller in frictional engagement with the top portion of a tire. Baatz fails to provide a quick release means. This means of tension on the wheel simulates wind load, but it fails to simulate a steep hill climb.
In conclusion, it becomes fairly obvious from studying the market and the prior art that the bicycle riding public would like to have several important features. The most important feature being a quick and painless release means. The prior art tries to accomplish this in various ways that is thus far unacceptable in the marketplace. Another important feature that is sought is a means of accommodating any size wheel and wheel base. Yet another feature that is attempted in the prior art is a means of tensioning the wheel to simulate road travel.
The aforementioned prior art suffers from complexity or cumbersome mounting methods or lack of portability. There is a long felt but unsolved need in the prior art for a bicycle trainer wherein any bicycle may be easily mounted and various terrain simulated.